Awesomely in Love
by Ayamari Uta
Summary: Problems are endless. Unfair treatments, a secret identity which includes dressing up as a boy and concealing her true gender, a new job, and love. Wait... How is love a problem? Simple. The man who she is in love with is engaged, and can't slip out it this time! PruHun, and hints of other pairings.


**Author's Note:** _¡Hola a todos!_ This is the first time I wrote for one of my favourite pairings PruHun!

Actually, this is the first time I am having Elizaveta as my main character for one of my stories.

So please, tell me how I do! :)

Oh yeah, and...

**Progress Bar: [1.../11 complete]**

**Fun Fact: _First_** Hetero fic I am writing for Hetalia - Axis Powers.

**Possible Next Update**: October 7, 2012

**Pairings: **

Main: PruHun

Side pairings: Hints of happy couples. :D

**Summary: **Problems are endless. Unfair treatments, a secret identity, a new job, and love. Wait... How is love a problem? Simple. The man who she is in love with is engaged, and can't slip out it this time! PruHun

* * *

**Prologue; Secret Identity**

The mop made a flopping sound as Elizaveta wiped the empty hallway's floors with a scowl on her features. She felt drops of sweat run down from her forehead to her flushed cheeks slowly as the mop moved forward and backward in an ungainly pace.

She forcefully dunked the head of the mop into the bucket of dirty water, and sighed.

"... so the bastard just about forced me to stay in that closet with his _unawesome Schwester_! That is so not awesome!"

She looked up and with curious green eyes, she watched as a confident man with white hair and blood-red eyes laughed along with a blond one with holding a rose in his hand.

Gilbert finally stopped laughing as he noticed Elizaveta, and smiled at her playfully. He placed a hand on her hair and ruffled it, startling her.

"Make sure you come to the meeting, _ja_?" He laughed again, making her scowl even more. However, there was a prominent blush on her cheeks.

"I will miss it if you are there." She muttered in a deep voice.

Gilbert pouted at her as Francis finally made his presence known with a strange laugh. The Frenchman lowered his face to Elizaveta's level and essentially smeared the rose on her nose.

"How about me? If I am there, will you come, _mon ami_?" He said in his "dreamy" tone, and winked at her.

A big noise that sounded like a mix of PLOP and a SLAP resounded through the empty hallways. Shortly afterwards, a mocking laughter ensued.

"Very funny, _mon ami_." Francis mumbled as he took the wet mop from his head and let it fall to the ground. His hair was now wet with dirty water.

Beside him, Gilbert was holding his sides and laughing with a lot of fervour. Elizaveta smiled a little as Francis' scowl deepened.

"You're welcome." She replied in a deep tone.

Francis then held a strand of blond hair and looked at it horrified.

It was now dark blond! And it had **_dirt_** on it!

"_Non_! Don't look at me! Not like this! _Noooooon_!" He screamed and ran down the hallway. Well... He attempted to run, however...

"Wait, Francis, the floor is still-" Elizaveta began saying, but Francis slipped halfway down the hallway and fell on his back with a THUD.

Gilbert began to laugh even more.

"-wet." She finished, and held her laughter back.

Her laugh would give her away, after all.

"Stop laughing at me, and help me up!" Francis wailed.

Elizaveta and Gilbert carefully made their way to the fallen Francis, and grabbed an arm each to pull him up. The Frenchman looked at his messy hair, and his now dirty suit, and took the other two by their shirts.

"You are fixing me up before we head back to work. I won't accept _non_ for an answer!"

Gilbert and Elizaveta both mumbled something that sounded like a complaint, and shared a mutual look of annoyance as Francis dragged them away to a room.

Francis opened it expertly with his foot, and smiled as the aroma of perfume filled his nostrils. Gilbert and Elizaveta gagged behind him.

Unlike Francis, they loathed the smell.

He turned around, and looked at his co-workers.

"Let's start this, _oui_?"

Francis grinned as he took off his shirt and tossed it at Gilbert, who caught it before it could hit his face. He smirked a little satisfied. Elizaveta's face went from deep boredom to an utter horrified look as Francis started taking off his pants.

"I gotta go!" Elizaveta said quickly as she opened the door and slammed it closed.

Francis pouted as Gilbert shadowed Elizaveta and slammed the door as well.

"Come back 'ere!" Francis yelled as he opened the door and waved his fist at the running figures that were vanishing from his sight gradually.

He sighed.

_'Those two will always be trouble! Oui, I should not hang out with them anymore.'_ He thought as two unlucky female co-workers saw him, wailed and then covered their now burnt eyes.

Meanwhile, Gilbert and Elizaveta finally came to a stop at the first floor, and panted from running ten floors.

Wait, they had forgotten about the elevator…

They both looked at each other with this realisation in their minds, and laughed at their own silliness.

"That wine-ninny, he is always making things totally _unawesome_ and dramatic." He remarked, and wiped his moist forehead with his arm.

Elizaveta smirked and crossed her arms over her suit. "You are just as bad as he is."

"That is so not true, Gary! I am more awesome!" He said with a pout, but had a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Elizaveta opened her mouth to answer, but the sound of a bell interrupted them before they could say anything else.

This meant that break time was over for Gilbert.

"Oh, damn. So not awesome." He groaned at the thought of more paperwork, and made his way to the elevator with Elizaveta looking at him as he pressed the up button.

He twirled his head back to Elizaveta, much to her surprise, and smiled at her. He walked to the open elevator as Elizaveta kept eye contact with him and smiled back.

"See you later, Gary and- Augh! So**_ nooooot_** awesome!"

Elizaveta sweatdropped and ran towards Gilbert. "Let me help you!"

His head had gotten _**stuck**_ in the middle of the doors when the elevator was closing.

**ぴよ花**

"Work is really hard." Elizaveta whispered to herself as she typed in a plan purpose. Her fingers ran through her short brown hair as she pressed a key at a time with her other hand.

Well, at least she had prevailed in freeing Gilbert out of the elevator dilemma.

"Focus, like, you can't give up now." A cheery voice supposed.

Elizaveta looked up at Feliks, who was looking down at her with a stack of papers in his hands. Feliks looked back at her with an amused smile.

"Why are you so, like, dirty? That suit took me, like, a long time to make it." He complained as he set the stack on his desk, which was in front of Elizaveta's.

"I had to help Beilschmidt by getting his big head out of the elevator doors." Elizaveta stated with a deadpan look.

Feliks nodded, and sat down on his pink chair.

"Totally makes sense."

Elizaveta smiled, and was about to say something when the phone rang. She picked it up and raised a finger at Feliks as if to say, "Wait."

Feliks nodded again, and took a piece of paper from the stack to start reading.

"Hello?" Elizaveta said with a deep tone.

"_Hallo_, Gary! Eh... _Danke_ for getting the awesome me out of that mess!"

Feliks smiled mischievously as Elizaveta looked a little happier.

"Eh... It was an _interessant_ way to get me out. With a frying pan...? Ha ha, that was awesome, but... It still hurts!"

Elizaveta smiled as Feliks tried to imagine that amusing event. He frowned slightly as he recalled Elizaveta's situation.

'Too bad. They would have totally made a like, good couple!' Feliks thought as he watched Elizaveta start a small chat with Gilbert and then finally hang up after a while.

"Veta?" He asked.

Elizaveta merely said "Hm?" to acknowledge him.

"You totally know that, like, you can't date him or anything?" He pointed out bluntly.

He might as well get to the point right away.

Elizaveta's smile faded. "I know! It's because I am supposed to be a boy, right?"

Feliks nodded.

"You know that you will be totally fired if you are discovered, right, Veta? ...Or should I say Gary?"

Elizaveta looked down at herself, sighing.

Her body was transformed into something else. She was wearing a suit with a dress shirt and tie. Her chest had been wrapped and tightened so that it did not stand out much. She had cut her long hair short into a hairstyle that Feliks had liked, which sadly turned out to be like Ivan's, Feliks' rival, once they compared them. Feliks, horrified, had cut it again, and now it looked a little like Antonio's, another co-worker of theirs.

The reason she had done this in the first place was...

* * *

_"You can't work! You have to stay here as a maid! That's what you were born for!"_

_Elizaveta tightened her fists, making her knuckles white with the strong pressure on her muscles. _

_Her father had always been like this. He would always say that women were good for nothing but being maid material. _

_He would always call her useless._

_He would always say that he wished he had a son._

_Well, this time, she had **enough**._

_"No."_

_Hun looked at her daughter with a shocked look. Had he heard her correctly?_

_"What?" _

_He must have **surely** heard wrong._

_"I won't stand this! I will go ahead, and work for Beilschmidt Corp!" She swore. _

_Hun gasped. The corporation that Elizaveta was talking about was the most prominent and recognized company of the continent. It had various connections with other countries, making it successful in trading._

_It was a very rich corporation, and only the best of the best would be able to enter._

_"You can't do it!" He bellowed, and then sneered at his daughter, much to her annoyance._

_Elizaveta glared at Hun, and huffed as she stomped upstairs._

_She would show him! She really would show him! She packed her belongings in a suitcase untidily, and stomped her way back down the stairs. _

_Her father looked at her with an amused grin._

_"Where are you going?" He asked teasingly._

_"I am going to get a job." She declared, and smirked as her father's jaw literally dropped to the floor when she opened the door and slammed it._

_She was definitely going to get a job! She would..._

_"I apologise, Miss Herdervary, but we do not need more female applicants. We want male applicants, for the reason that people from other companies will want men to represent them. Do you understand?" The interviewer chirped._

_Elizaveta glared at the interviewer, who in turn pouted at her. _

_"What the hell? I excel in all of your requirements! I am more than capable of being part of your group!" She protested, standing up from her seat._

_The interviewer looked around and smiled at the people who started to watch them. "Nothing is going on here!"_

_Everyone accepted that, and smiled back at her._

_The interviewer was always so friendly._

_She motioned for Elizaveta to bend down, and whispered in her ear, "I can help you! You just need to do what I say…"_

_Elizaveta grinned and nodded._

_"Thank you so much!" She said, smiling widely._

_The Belgian woman smiled, almost resembling a kitty's smile. "I'll be glad to point you out in the right direction…"_

_Elizaveta brightened up. "How?"_

_Later that day, Elizaveta looked at the things laid out on Bella's bed. The blonde girl smiled cheerfully as Elizaveta gave the things a deadpan look._

_"I don't think I should agree to this…" She muttered._

_Bella smiled. "Don't worry! You won't get caught if Feliks fixes you up!"_

_Elizaveta blinked. "Feliks?"_

_Bella nodded enthusiastica__lly, and took out more stuff from her closet. "Yes! He is an expert at this!"_

_The Hungarian woman sighed. "So I have to dress up like a man to get the job?"_

_"Exactly."_

_"But my records and data are listed under me as a **woman**!" She objected. Bella shook her head._

_"I can easily change that to a male's. It's a lot of work, but I can do it. Don't worry about that. I will help you all the way." Bella said comfortingly. _

_Elizaveta sighed in defeat._

_"Okay. Let's do this."_

_Bella smiled confidently, causing Elizaveta to smile back with a bit of enthusiasm._

_Maybe it won't be that bad after-_

_"This is too** tight**!" Elizaveta yelled as Feliks and Bella tugged on one end of the long bandage. _

_Elizaveta's arms were up in the air to give them a better access in wrapping it across her chest, and so far, there had been at least twenty-three times in which she was tempted to being her hands down to punch her blond friends away._

_Yep, she counted the times to stress her point. Oh, did I forget to add that it had only been ten minutes?_

_"Veta, like, it has to be tight!" Feliks replied and finally took the other end with his free hand to put them together with a pin._

_"We will do this like every week. I totally don't wanna do this like every day!" He added as he searched through his bag._

_His hands felt something sharp rather quickly, and he smiled in satisfaction as he pulled out a pair of scissors._

_Bella eyed the scissors with uncertainty. _

_"What are you planning to do, Feliks?"_

_Elizaveta scowled even more as Feliks responded to Bella's question by pointing at Elizaveta's long brown hair._

_"Can I at least put my arms down now?" The Hungarian complained._

_Feliks walked back over to Elizaveta and responded with amusement in his eyes, "Sure, silly!"_

_Elizaveta smiled as she set them down on her lap and readjusted herself on the bed. She had sat down on Bella's comfortable bed, but it had been a pain to keep her arms up when pressure was being applied to her chest._

_Behind her, Feliks motioned for Bella to follow what he was doing. Both blonds took a hold of strands of hair, making Elizaveta wonder what they were up to._

_"Hey, what are you trying to-" _

_Snip._

_..._

_..._

_"... What... What the fuck did you do!?" _

_Elizaveta twirled around to see most of her hair gone. _

_She gave Feliks, who only shrugged at her, an ugly glare._

_Bella looked at her apologetically. "Sorry, Elizaveta, but we have to cut it!"_

_Her eye twitched. "You could have just given me a wig, you know?"_

_Feliks looked at her a bit annoyed. _

_"No, Veta, a wig is like totally cliché!" He remarked._

_"Do you think I care?" Elizaveta muttered. _

_She actually liked her hair the way it was..._

_Well, the way it used to be._

_"What Feliks is trying to say is that you'll likely get caught if you wear a wig and it falls off." Bella explained, trying to avoid a fight between her friends._

_Elizaveta nodded begrudgingly. _

_It was true; she liked moving around a lot, and she could never stand still. Her wig would fall off from her large amounts of hair._

_"Fine."_

_Feliks and Elizaveta shared a strange smile, which Elizaveta pinpointed right away as being nothing but trouble._

_Oh, what did she just get into?_

* * *

"I am aware." 'Gary' admitted.

"But it doesn't mean we can't be buddies!" She added laughing.

"You are like best buddies with the owner of this company's funny son? That is like sooo unheard of." He commented as he kept typing.

Elizaveta stopped laughing.

"Huh? Why?" She enquired.

Feliks stopped typing and twirled his chair to face Elizaveta.

"It is like mostly known as 'fuck buddy', or 'latest girlfriend'. It's so not cool!" He informed her.

He looked at the pony plush toy on his desk and held it up in his hands.

He smiled at it adoringly, and added, "His fuck buddies are sometimes guys! Totally not cool! Like, it's wrong! It's not a superb playah, it's a unfashionable playah!"

Elizaveta perked up, and before Feliks knew it, she had her videocamera in front of his face.

"Was it hot and sweaty and passionate? How did you know? What kind of position does he like? Did you get a picture? Who was he with?" She asked rather quickly.

Feliks waved his hands in front of Elizaveta, who seemed insistent in getting _**that**_ type of information.

"Like, stop! Why do you want to know!?"

Elizaveta smiled with a shiny glint in her green eyes. "It's... Cute!"

Feliks shook his head. "Things are only cute if they involve a pony!"

Elizaveta ignored him and kept pressing the camera against Feliks' face. Feliks opened his mouth to complain when the intercom interrupted them.

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention!?"

Almost everyone in the office stopped doing whatever they were doing. Some just kept working or talking.

Feliks and Elizaveta curiously listened with the others. She set her camera down on her desk, and took her cup of tea in her hands.

Hey, she was thirsty.

However, this next part made her stop momentarily in her tracks.

"Our dearest Mr. Beilschmidt is _**engaged**_!"


End file.
